Love Story
by CTCometfan
Summary: When Aster starts dating Zane; Adrian will do everything in his power to make Aster his own. Proshipping, one-sided Adrian/Aster. warning: rape, shounen-ai. dont like, dont read. NO FLAMES OR NEGATIVE REVIEWS! I'm getting sick of it.
1. Chapter 1

**Love Story **

**Author: **McCoy's Girl

**Rated: **M

**Summery: **When Aster starts dating Zane; Adrian will do everything in his power to make Aster his own. Implied Jesse/Jaden.

**One **

Aster breathed in deeply, the warm breeze and the smell of the tennis courts filled his lungs. He felt at peace here. "Hey Aster, I thought I would find you here," said a voice he recognized. Aster turned to face his best friend, Jaden. He smiled.

"Hey Jay. Where's Syrus and Hassleberry?" he asked.

"Oh they went home already so they can open Rainbow Neos up by 5. Jesse and I have the night off. I think they can handle without us being there. Though we are going there to party later tonight. You're welcome to come, if you want," Jaden replied, taking a seat next to his friend.

"Thanks, but you guys have fun. You don't want me to tag along." Jaden could hear the sadness in the silver-teen's voice.

"But everybody's going to show up. Come on, Ast. Please?" Jaden practically begged. Aster smiled.

"Is Zane going to be there?" he asked softly, blushing a bit. Jaden nodded.

"Yeah, I think he's going to stop by and check it out," he said, with confidence.

"Okay, I'll come," Aster said, giving in.

"Hey, watch it Truesdale!" Jesse yelped as the ball flew by him, nearly hitting him in the face. Jaden and Aster turned to watch the remaining practice match. Zane smirked.

"Sorry Andersen. Next time pay attention, before that ball messes your face."

"Ha, ha. You're a real charmer, Truesdale. So when's the next match?" Zane rolled his eyes.

"You should know, you're the co-captain. But it's at Graystone Park. We're up against North Academy." Jesse cringed.

"Ouch, that's a tough school to beat."

"No kidding," Zane agreed. "They're not going to show us any mercy either."

Jesse nodded. "What time do they start?"

"Two, but we should be there by one." Jaden looked towards Aster with a grin.

"I'm assuming you're going to the match?" he asked.

"Yep, wouldn't miss it. What about you? You know Zane Truesdale and Jesse Andersen are the best tennis players in Neo Domino," Aster replied with a hint of pride in his voice.

"Sure am. But I bet you can be just as good as them," Jaden said.

"Don't be ridiculous…"

"I'm serious, Ast. You've watched them…Zane since you first came to Domino High. And that was two years ago. It's about time you put your skills to the test. Go have a match with Zane," Jaden suggested.

Aster blushed deep red. "Jaden, you know I can't. I couldn't concentrate. Besides, I'm not wearing gym clothes."

"I'm not taking no for an answer, Aster Phoenix," said Jaden standing up suddenly and grabbing Aster's hand. He dragged the flushed 16 year-old down the bleachers towards the tennis courts, to the inside of the courts. "Hey Zane!"

Zane looked up from drinking water from his water bottle. Aster turned away, blushing. Zane smirked, seeing the familiar silver-haired teen from his dueling and tennis matches. He knew the young teen had a crush on him. "Hey Jaden, what do you want?" he asked.

"Aster wanted to know if he can have a match with you, if you have time."

"Of course I have time. Are you any good, Phoenix?" Zane asked, making Aster face him.

"I think I am. I've been watching you play for two years," Aster admitted. Zane smirked.

"Let's put your skills to the test, then. Hey Jesse, can Aster burrow your racket?"

"Sure, here Aster," Jesse said, tossing his green racket towards the teen. Aster caught it gracefully. "Good luck. Zane's not an easy opponent. Even I have trouble beating him."

"So I've noticed," Aster said.

_Proshipping _

The two of them had a great match. They scored two deuces before Zane finally beat him. "You're pretty good, Phoenix. I might consider putting you onto our team," Zane told him seriously, as he tossed the ball to him. Aster caught it and placed it in the basket where the other tennis balls were kept. Aster blushed at the compliment.

"Thanks, but doesn't the coach usually make that decision?"

"True, but I am the captain don't forget. I can put in a word for you."

"Okay, when I get in, I'll do my best for you." Zane smiled and winked at him.

"That's what I want to hear, from my favorite fanboy," he smirked, making Aster blush furiously.

"Oh shut up."

"Hey Zane?" Zane looked up from talking with Aster to Jesse and Jaden. They were leaning against the locker rooms for the tennis courts. "Why don't you get changed so the four of us can have a double date?" Jesse suggested.

Aster's eyes widened. "But we're not dating!" he protested.

"You're coming with us Aster, whether you want to or not," Zane said seriously. He looked to Jesse again. "Which restaurant?"

"That new burger place downtown, Cheeseburger in Paradise, I think." Zane nodded.

"Sounds good. Go on ahead and reserve a table. We'll be there in 15 minutes."

After Jesse and Jaden left, Zane thought he sensed something. "If you want, I can just wait for you out here," Aster said.

"No," Zane said immediately, and he literally dragged the young teen into the boys' locker room. He pinned Aster against a locker, shocking the silver-haired teen.

"What's going on, Zane?" Aster asked softly.

"It's Gecko. I've been noticing him watching you on several occasions. I don't like the look in his eyes."

"You think he's out to get me?" Aster asked, nervously.

"I do. Look, I just don't want you to get hurt," Zane says, showing some emotions in his eyes. Aster turned his head away.

"Why are you doing this to me?"

Aster felt Zane's fingers gently grab his chin and forced him to look into his eyes. Aster trembled slightly as Zane closed the gap between them and claimed the silver-haired teen's untouched lips. Aster's hands were pressed against the locker as he tried to press his body closer to Zane's. He kissed Zane back, deepening the kiss, showing Zane exactly what he wanted. It was a few minutes of heated passion before Zane pulled away.

"I've fallen in love with your dedication to watch me during my matches. I want to protect you from him. You're pure and innocent, and I won't let him take that away from you…."

"I love you too," Aster responded quickly, which shut Zane up. "Go get cleaned up and we'll do that double-dinner date with Jaden and Jesse," the silverette responded.

"Wait for me, my little bitch," Zane smirks, before grabbing a towel and headed for the showers.

"So I'm your bitch now?" Aster asked.

"Forever and always," Zane smirked, before disappearing into a shower stall. After a minute, Aster could hear the running and Zane humming a soft tune.

_Just outside the boys' locker room, a lone figure was leaning against the wall, with his arms crossed his chest, and one of his legs on the wall, keeping his balance. "You may have stolen Phoenix's first kiss, but he will be mine." _


	2. Chapter 2

**Author: **Spirit x Pro's Mistress

**Rated: **M

**Summery: **When Aster starts dating Zane; Adrian will do everything in his power to make Aster his own. Implied Jesse/Jaden.

**Chapter two **

Jaden saw a new side of Aster. He was no longer the shy, small talk kinda guy; he was more outgoing, knew how to be more confident, and even flirted a little with Zane. They had a lot of fun on Friday night; having the double date and then going to Rainbow Neos to party a bit. Zane noticed that Aster was getting tired.

He smiled when he spotted Aster sitting at a two-person table, leaning back, looking comfortable, with his arms across his chest, his eyes closed softly. The Captain of the tennis team walked over and gently placed a hand on the silver-teen's shoulder. Aster jumped, but relaxed when he saw that it was Zane looking down at him with a smile.

"Hey, wake up, sunshine. You're supposed to be partying, not sleeping." Aster blinked to try and get the sleepiness out of his blue eyes.

"Sorry Zane. I'm not used to doing so much in one day. I'm just a bit tired," Aster apologized, in a sleepy voice.

"You don't have to apologize, Aster. I'll drive you home, will that be okay?"

"Sure. But don't you want to stay longer?" he asked.

"No, I'm good. Besides, I've got that tennis match tomorrow. I do need my rest," Zane explains.

"Okay, we can go." Zane nodded.

"Let me talk to Jesse for a minute, then I'll get you out of here."

It was silent most of the ride, except when Zane asked Aster directions to where his house would be. After five more minutes, they finally arrived. "Nice place you've got there," Zane complimented, making Aster blush a little.

It was a two story house, that looked brand new or that it had kept its new appearance, since Aster had moved in four years ago. Even if it was past midnight, Zane could see that the lawn was kept nice as well. It looked freshly mowed and it had a flower garden with a couple of cherry blossom trees.

"Well its thanks to Sarina for keeping it clean and tidy," Aster replied.

"Who's Sarina?" Zane asked, not in the least bit jealous.

"Oh, she and her brother Sartorius are my legal guardians. They've been my guardians since I was ten."

"What happened to your parents?" Aster looked sad for a moment. "You don't have to answer," Zane said quickly.

"It's okay. My mom had died in childbirth and my father was murdered when I was five. Kyle Jables also known as The D took me in, but it was a rough five years. He was very hard on me," Aster explained softly and a little shaken. Zane narrowed his eyes.

"He didn't rape you, did he?" he demanded lightly, knowing that this was a very sensitive subject for Aster. The silver-teen looked a bit uncomfortable before answering.

"No. He said that it was wrong to rape a young child like I was. But that didn't stop him from abusing me or even sexual harassed me. He came close a few times, but I always got away."

"I'm sorry, Aster," Zane said. Aster shook his head.

"I'm alright. I should go, you do have that match tomorrow. Thanks for driving me home." But before Aster could get out of the car, Zane gently grabs his chin and turns Aster so he would face him.

"Aster, you're not alone. No one's allowed to touch you anymore, is that clear?"

"Except you, right?" Zane smirked.

"Except me."

And then Zane leaned again once more and captured Aster in a dominating kiss. Aster pushed himself against Zane, deepening the kiss. Zane wanted to go further, but tonight wasn't the night. After a couple of minutes, he broke off the kiss.

"Good night, Zane. And good luck for your match."

"Thanks. And after the game, how about we go to a movie?"

"Sure. I guess I'm assuming we're dating now?"

"Yep. Have a good sleep, my little bitch."

_Proshipping _

Aster hummed to himself as he got ready for his first official date with Zane Truesdale, senior of Domino High and Captain of the tennis team. He was excited. _And maybe we can go beyond just kissing, _he thought, while blushing furiously. _I mean, Zane is hot and sexy…possessive and protective. _He smirked, he couldn't wait when Zane finds out he was wearing girl jeans.

The doorbell rang and Sarina answered for Aster since he was still dressing. Aster heard Zane's voice. "Good evening," he greeted. Sarina smiled.

"You must be Zane Truesdale. My name's Sarina. Aster's told me a lot about you," she said.

"Good things, I hope," Zane replied.

"Very good things," she smirked. "Anyhow, Aster should be…"

Aster was already at the top of the stairs, having heard the doorbell and Zane's voice. "Right here, Sarina."

When both Aster and Zane looked at each other, they stopped and stared. Seeing this awkward moment, Sarina excused herself and left the living room. Aster blushed at the sight of Zane's outfit. Zane was wearing a button-down, black dress shirt, a red jacket, and a pair of black dress pants. The two top buttons were loose on purpose.

Zane wasn't doing much better. Aster was wearing a white v-neck blouse tucked into a pair of light jeans that showed off his legs and thighs nicely, along with a silver short-sleeve jacket.

"You know, we should probably get going. We don't want to be late for the movie," Zane suggested, being the first to recover.

Besides, as soon as the movie was over, Zane had plans to ravish the young teen, he looked so sexy and innocent in his white outfit. Aster nodded and hurried down the stairs. Zane wrapped a possessive arm around Aster's waist, as the older teen led Aster to his car. He leaned over.

"By the way Aster, are those girl jeans?" he whispered seductively. Aster blushed.

"Maybe."

_Proshipping_

It took them ten minutes to reach the theatre. They walked into the lobby, having bought their tickets. Luckily it wasn't very crowded. Most of the movies have started anyway. "Well, well," said a voice behind them. Aster paled, and Zane froze. Oh no, they recognized that voice. Why of all places did _he _have to be here? Aster slowly turned around to face Adrian Gecko. Adrian sneered at Zane, before looking straight into Aster's innocent eyes.

"Nice ass you have there, Phoenix," Adrian smirked, giving Zane a knowing look. "Has Truesdale had a piece of it yet?"

Before Aster had time to respond, Zane had spun around and latched out angrily. He grabbed a handful of Adrian's shirt, curled his other hand into a fist. Before he could punch that smirking bastard, he felt Aster gently grabbing his wrist to stop him. Zane was startled when he saw that Aster's blue eyes were shining with extreme hurt and shame. Aster shook his head. "Don't," he whispered.

"Huh, looks like you got your little whore to stop you making the wrong move," Adrian smirked. Zane shot Adrian a look pure of hatred.

"This isn't over," Zane hissed. "Not by a long shot."

"So you're not even going to defend the little slut? Guess he is one then. Too bad, I was going to have fun taking his innocent, virgin self…"

_SMACK! _Zane blinked. Aster had gotten into the middle and smacked Adrian across the face, leaving a bright red handprint on his cheek. "Zane, let's go. We're late for the movie," Aster said in a quiet and slightly upset voice.

Zane and Aster found a seat in the middle. Zane looked over to the silver-teen; he frowned when he saw that Aster was shaken a little. He placed a comforting arm around the silverette's shoulders, in hopes to calm the younger teen down. After a minute, Aster laid his head on Zane's broad shoulders. He also noticed that Aster had tears in his eyes, so he wiped them away with his thumb.

"Hey, don't cry, Ast. It doesn't suit you. It's alright. I won't let that bastard talk to you like that again or touch you. Not if I can prevent it," Zane promised gently. Aster leaned up with a slight smile on his face.

"I know I can count on you," he said, before giving Zane a kiss on his lips. Then he snuggled as close as he could.

_Proshipping_

In the middle of the movie, Aster had to use the restroom. So he excused himself and went out. After he was done, he walked out into the hallway. "Hello Phoenix," said Adrian. Aster groaned. _Oh great, not him again. _Aster glared at the boy. Adrian walked up to him and suddenly shoved him against the wall. _Oh wait, I can't do that here. _

"Hey what's the big idea?" Aster snapped.

"Can we talk for a minute?"

"Not if you're going to continue to insult me, you bastard."

"Come on, that was only for Truesdale. And I asked nicely, so that means, I have to force you now."

Adrian grabbed Aster by his jacket, spun him around and pinned him against his chest. Aster struggled, but gasped when Adrian placed a smelly wet cloth over his mouth and nose. Within seconds, the silverette passed out in Adrian's arms. He headed out the back door of the theatre, took out his cell and called someone.

"Yeah, it's me, Adrian Gecko. I have phase one completed. Uh-huh, yeah, meet me at the back of the theatre. Two minutes? Okay. See you in a bit."

Adrian hung up and looked seductively at the sleeping, innocent angel in his arms. Finally, Aster Phoenix was all his.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN1: **For those who actually enjoy Love Story, this chapter is for you. I'm really sorry it took so long.

**AN2: **I've borrowed Aster's new nickname "Hero" from AndersonYuki4404. So that belongs to her.

**AN3: **Also, I **will not** tolerate any flames and negative reviews. I've had enough of that to last me for the rest the story. So Flamers, back the hell off of this story!

**AN4: **And finally, thanks to Solarkitty for editing this chapter for me. Thanks girl!

**Chapter three**

It was almost the end of the movie, when Zane realized with a start that his cell was vibrating in his pocket. He took it out and noticed there was 1 new text message. He pressed the OK button to read it. He frowned. It was from Aster.

_You may have stolen his first kiss, but I will take his virginity…_

Zane's eyes widened. That would explain his long absence. _Oh shit, _Zane thought desperately. _Adrian has Aster, and he's planning on hurting him! Like hell I'm going to let that happen! _Zane hurried out of the movie theatre and went to where he parked his car. He found it and immediately dialed Jesse. If he was going to rescue Aster, from the sick bastard, then he needed backup. Jesse answered on the third ring.

"Hey Zane, how was your-?"

"Jess, Aster's been kidnapped!" he snapped. Jesse frowned on the other end.

"Okay, Zane. Slow down and start from the beginning," Jesse said gently. Zane did so; explaining their run in with Adrian, his hurtful words to Aster, to the text message. Jesse's eyes widened at his friend's explanation. "This is bad. Okay, Zane, calm down. I'll get Jaden and we'll come over. If you're going against Adrian in his house, then you're going to need backup. We'll meet you at the theatre in seven minutes."

_Proshipping_

The creak of the door woke Aster. He felt groggy and sore, especially in his arms. Seeing it was still dark outside, he wondered how long he had been asleep. There were footsteps approaching; he could make out a figure creeping towards him.

"Hello, my little _Hero_," Adrian said in a seductive tone. Adrian sat on the bed next to him. His hand landed gently on the silver teen's thigh. Aster could feel the heat from his hand burning through the fabric of his jeans.

Hearing that word made Aster cringe. Only Zane was allowed to call him that. He tried to sit up, but he found he couldn't use his arms. He then realized they were tied up to the board of the bed. Aster glared at him. "Let me go," he demanded.

Adrian slapped his face hard, making Aster winced. "Why, so you can go back to that heartless bastard of yours? Ha, don't make me laugh." His hand climbed up his leg till it rested on the sixteen year old's crotch.

"Stop," Aster told him. Adrian stopped long enough to study his face. He looked so serious, but there was a little fear behind those sapphire blue eyes. He laughed and began to stroke him. "Stop." This time he was more insistent. Aster looked straight into Adrian's cold eyes letting him see that he did not want him.

Adrian became angry. "No boy tells me no," he snapped. His hands grabbed the fabric of his white jeans. He worked at the button and zipper as he spoke. "You think you're too _pure _for me? And yet, you choose that heartless Truesdale over me?" he spat. Adrian's hands reached in to grasp Aster's erection. The teen winces as he pulls hard. "You see?" Adrian sneers, "you can't lie. Your body says yes." He pulled off his jeans and boxers off of his body.

Aster turned his head, embarrassed by his body's reaction to his touch. Adrian was stroking him, hands firmly grasping his growing erection. The silverette closed his eyes tightly, trying not to look at him.

_Proshipping_

Aster held still, his face had paled considerably and his eyes dulled, waiting for_ him_ to move. Finally, Adrian got up, smiling with a sadistic smirk, and walked into his bathroom. Looking in the mirror, he smoothed his hair and straightened his clothes. Pleased with the results, he walked back into his room and looked at Aster.

"How did you like it, _Hero_?" he asked, emphasizing the word, knowing how much it affected him. Aster didn't speak, and he kept his eyes averted. "It doesn't matter," he shrugged. "I enjoyed it enough for the both of us."

Adrian turned and walked out of the room, leaving Aster feeling ashamed and exposed. He could not cover himself with his hands still tied. So he lay quietly, staring at the walls, trying to block the images of Adrian Gecko and the fact that his virginity had been stolen from his mind. Then, all of a sudden, he heard pounding at the front door (from downstairs) and that's when the yelling started.

_Proshipping_

Adrian went downstairs and was slightly startled when he heard loud knocks from his front door. He wondered who it could be. He opened the door and, to his annoyance, it was Truesdale, Jesse, and Jaden.

"What the hell are you doing here? You're trespassing." Although that question was a bit rhetorical, he knew why they were here. They were here to rescue Phoenix; not that it was going to be easy for them. Someone was going to get hurt.

"Where's Aster?" Jaden demanded.

"What are you talking about? I have no clue where Aster is…" Adrian smirked.

"Bastard, I know you took him! You're the one who fucking texted me. So where the fuck is he?" Zane yelled. Adrian cursed himself. He then gave them a deadly glare.

"Look, you need to back off and leave now, or I will call the cops," he threatened. Jesse raised his eyebrows.

"And say what, exactly? That these people are intruding and I'm trying to rape my rival's boyfriend, who is underage?" he said mockingly. Jesse smirked, and Adrian went red in the face with anger.

"ZANE, JADEN! Are you here!" Jaden gasped. He knew that voice anywhere. Aster was his best friend after all. That just proves Adrian did kidnap him…that and the text message Zane received earlier.

"I'll go get Aster, you guys take care of Gecko!" Jaden said as he hurried past Adrian, despite his threats and protests.

Adrian tried to catch Jaden, but he was too late. Jaden ran up the stairs. "Jaden, over here!" Aster called, hoping to direct his best friend from where he was. Jaden found him in what he assumed was Adrian's bedroom.

He took one look and rushed to his friend's side, but he noticed that Aster was somewhat spread out, naked, and his wrists were tied above his head. There was no blood to tell if his friend had been raped, so Jaden just had to ask, "Aster…did he-?" Aster shook his head.

"Please, I don't want to talk about it. Can you untie these? They're pretty tight," he asked, indicating the ropes.

"Sure, sorry. Here, let me help you."

It took Jaden a few frustrating minutes to undo the ropes, but he got them untied. Jaden turned respectfully away from his friend, as Aster began to dress himself, but the brunette noticed that Aster winced a couple of times, even if he tried his best to hide it.

"Thanks Jaden. We should probably get back to Zane and…" Suddenly they heard a click. Aster looked up behind Jaden, facing Adrian, and who was holding a gun. Aster's eyes widened, noticing that Adrian was pointing the gun at Jaden.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: **Thanks to Solarkitty. She wrote this chapter for me. Thanks girl.

* * *

**Chapter four **

"You know, I was just going to keep Aster for my pleasures, but it seems I have to remove a certain bitch out of my way. That way, I can have Aster all to myself." Terror ran through both Jaden and Aster as he had spun around while Adrian spoke.

"Where's Zane and Jesse?" Jaden demanded, though his voice was shaking a little.

"Don't worry, Yuki. They're alive, just knocked out so that they won't interrupt me again."

Smiling with cruel satisfaction, Adrian raised the gun and he fired it. Aster screamed and threw himself onto the floor, covering his head with his hands, shutting his eyes tightly. Jaden fell backwards, smacking into the wall with a horrified cry, withering in pain. Blood flowed from his shoulder. He passed out from the intense pain.

Aster opened his eyes. He spotted his best friend lying unconscious, lying on the floor with the blood flowing from his shoulder. All the color drained from his face. "Jaden, no!" he screamed. Then he felt himself being forced roughly up by his shirt. Adrian wrapped an arm tightly around his neck, choking him a little.

"Now, my innocent little _Hero_, your best friends and that bastard you call a boyfriend won't save you now," Adrian whispered seductively. "We're going to have so much fun," he finished, sending uncomfortable shivers down Aster's spine as he felt Adrian's breath linger over his ear and the nape of his neck.

"Like hell you will, bastard," replied a new male voice that was in his room. Though Aster felt relieved that Zane was here, he was also afraid for him.

Suddenly, even Aster wasn't sure how, all of Adrian's weight was gone and Aster was on the floor on his hands and knees. He glanced at the bed and saw that he had been punched in the face by Zane, making him fall to the floor. Zane pinned Adrian's right arm behind his back and kept his knee on the middle of his back so he wouldn't be able to move.

Everything after that melted into one another. Aster couldn't hear the fight going on between Zane and the Adrian, nor did he care as long as Zane had the upper hand. Aster just looked at his now pale-faced best friend. He choked out a sob and tears leaked out the corner of his eyes. He held the young boy close to him, hoping to send him warmth and comfort, placed his hand on his shoulder and pressed down slightly applying pressure to the bleeding wound, and gently curled his hand around the fabric of the brunette's shirt.

"You bastard! GET. OFF. ME!" Adrian roared, kicking his legs around frantically, trying to remove Zane from his body. Zane merely tightened his grip on him.

"I don't think so!" he hissed angrily. Adrian glared at him.

"The police are on their way," Jesse replied, coming into the room. Adrian paled slightly.

"GET. OFF. ME!" Adrian ground out through clenched teeth, thrashing violently.

Zane tried to keep his grip, but Adrian was thrashing too hard. Zane's knee slipped and Adrian was able to jolt up and head-butt Zane in the jaw. Zane fell backwards landing on his right side a few feet away and onto the floor. There was a slight cracking sound and Zane cried out in pain.

Jesse rushed towards Zane, but he stopped him. "Don't let him get away!"

"It's alright, Mr. Truesdale. We've got him." Aster, Zane, and Jesse looked towards the door, finding a few policemen and a couple of medics.

"Let go of me!" Adrian shouted and struggled, as the head police placed handcuffs on his wrists behind his back.

"Mister Gecko, you are under arrest," he said.

"I have a right to know what I'm being charged with!" he snapped back. Jesse rolled his eyes.

"Do I have to spell it out for you?" Adrian nodded, giving Jesse and Zane a look of pure hatred. "You're being charged with the kidnapping and raping of Aster Phoenix," he replied.

"And for the use of an unauthorized firearm," Zane added.

"Can someone please help Jaden get to a hospital? He's been shot in the shoulder and I can't stop the bleeding!" Aster shouted, his voice filled with anguish.

Jesse paled, noticing for the first time (and kicking himself in the head), that his boyfriend had been hurt. "Oh god no, Jay!" he cried out, as he quickly passed Zane, and knelt down beside the unconscious brunette. "Jay, can you hear me?" Jesse pleaded, and winced as he placed his hand on Jaden's forehead, noticing how hot it was.

The medics rushed in and went to Jesse and Jaden's side. They surround Jaden while Jesse was freaking out and cried, "Please help him!"

"Sir, calm down, he will be okay," one of the medics said, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder in attempt to calm him while he directed his team and placed a breathing mask on Jaden's mouth and nose, wrapping a bandage around his shoulder. Aster stood up and buried his face into Zane's strong chest. Zane could do nothing but to wrap his arms around his traumatized young boyfriend to try and comfort him.

A couple of them picked him up and carried him down the stairs. The medic that remained with Jesse stood up, helping the boy to his feet. The medic placed a gentle hand on Aster's shoulder. "Mr. Phoenix, will you accompany me to the hospital? I would like to have you checked out."

Aster looked up at his boyfriend's face. Zane nodded. Aster didn't argue, he was too exhausted. "Yes sir." And he followed the medic down the stairs and out of the house. He turned just in time to see the other medics placing Jaden in one of the ambulances. The medic steered him to the other one, and he climbed up and onto the comfortable stretcher. The doors closed behind him.

_Proshipping_

The cops took Adrian away to the Domino City Police Station, which at the moment was only guarded by ten cops. The decided to give him a trial by court in the morning, so they threw him in a cell. "Enjoy your stay," replied one of the cops. There were no windows or anything in this cell, just a sink, a bed, and a toilet.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you bastards. I will get out of here," said Adrian as he had his hands curled around the bars and glaring at the guards.

"Ha, yeah right," said the cop. "It'll be amazing if they don't give you the chair for what you did to Mr. Phoenix. His family is rich and powerful and they could tell us to kill you right now. But we are letting you suffer in the cell tonight."


End file.
